Un cumpleaños inesperado
by rasf333
Summary: Los cumpleaños de Ahsoka nunca habían sido la gran cosa, claro que su maestro se encargaría de arreglar aquello.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka no era una adolescente problemática, dejando a un lado su personalidad peculiar a la cual su maestro ya estaba acostumbrado pocas cosas malas se podía decir de la joven Togruta. Anakin odiaba admitirlo pero era una aprendiz aplicada y que seguía sus indicaciones; haz tu cama, listo, asegúrate que el modulo del hipervuelo de la nave este bien instalado, listo, no te olvides de limpiar y lustrar tu sable de luz, listo.

Si bien a lo largo de las incontables batallas de la campaña de la república a través de la galaxia Ahsoka si había desobedecido a su maestro, estas excepciones estaban justificadas por un bien mayor y siempre venían de la mano con una disculpa y la ventaja de que su aprendiz había aprendido una valiosa lección. Además de que fácilmente se podían contar con los dedos de la mano… al menos por ahora.

Sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido gran cosa, cuando niña normalmente los jedi del templo que la conocían la felicitaban y sus compañeros del clan cooperaban para comprar un pequeño pastel individual de su sabor favorito. En la actualidad no había templo ni jedi pero si el campo de batalla y los clones quienes felicitaban a su comandante alegres de tener una excusa por la cual embriagarse y celebrar un rato.

Su maestro por el otro lado se había encargado de hacerla sentir especial y consentida hasta el hartazgo. Sus andrajosa falda y top habían sido reemplazadas por un jumper marrón que hacía juego con leggins negros y unas botas muy parecidas a las que ya tenía. Al verse al espejo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

"Te ves hermosa", esa voz la había sacado del trance del que estaba solamente para avergonzarla y transmitir un obvio sonrojo por medio de su oscurecido lekku y color de piel naranja más chillante de lo normal.

"Gracias maestro" fue todo lo que pudo decir sin atreverse a voltear y que Anakin la viera en su estado avergonzado, bien sabía que jamás la dejaría en paz si supiera que sus palabras habían tenido ese efecto en ella. Una risa estruendosa la saco de pronto de su pensamiento y la hizo voltear confundida por el cambio de humor tan repentino de su maestro.

"No diré nada lo juro" fue todo lo que dijo Anakin después de haber terminado de reír y ella entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería.

"Bien ahora es tiempo de tu segundo regalo" dijo el mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de madera de uno de los cajones del escritorio que estaba justo a un lado.

"Maestro no debería de molestarse, con la ropa es suficiente, le estoy muy agradecida créame" dijo Ahsoka con un tono preocupado en su voz, pensando que había hecho gastar a su maestro todos los créditos que tenía, otro cargo de conciencia en la lista pensó ella.

Su maestro la ignoro completamente abriendo la caja y sacando un sable de luz con una cacha muy parecida a la del sable de la Togruta. Al activarlo se hizo presente un color amarillo muy fuerte pero una longitud algo corta denotando que en efecto se trataba de shoto.

"No es mi estilo pero quien soy yo para criticar tus gustos" dijo el joven maestro justo antes de entregarle el sable a Ahsoka.

Confusión, incredulidad e incertidumbre fueron algunas de las emociones que ella sintió en ese momento, no sabía que hacer más que solo tomar el sable con sus manos y apreciar cuidadosamente cada uno de los detalles. Una inscripción relucía entre todo lo demás "Para mi luz entre tanta oscuridad".

Ahsoka yacía inmóvil en su lugar y necesito recargarse un poco sobre el tocador para no caer inevitablemente al piso por el asombro que tenía. No podía dejar de mirar su sable y no se dio cuenta de cuando su maestro se había acercado tanto a ella al punto de aprisionarla entre el mueble y su pecho.

Debido al poco espacio dejo su sable en el tocador detrás de ella y puso sus manos contra el pecho de su maestro en un intento de alejarlo un poco "Maestro me está aplastando", sin embargo su intento se desvaneció cuando sintió como la mano izquierda de Anakin se encontraba acariciando su lekku.

En ese momento todo desapareció de golpe y solo su maestro y ella se encontraban en esta realidad, sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar mientras sentía como Anakin recorría lo largo de su lekku estrujándolo y acariciándolo con sumo cuidado para no lastimarla. Lentamente se comenzó a acercar a su padawan dejando en claro sus intenciones, Ahsoka no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada y en cuestión de segundos sus labios hicieron contacto. El beso fue largo y ella mentiría si dijera que no lo disfruto, al paso de unos minutos sus manos habían dejado de estar en el pecho de Anakin para pasar a entrelazar el cuello de su maestro en un intento de profundizar más el beso. En cuestión de unos cuantos segundos más los dos jedi se separaron y miraron fijamente sin decir nada durante un tiempo antes de que el joven maestro terminara el romántico momento "¿Te gusto tu tercer regalo?" Ahsoka decidió no decir nada limitándose a asentir con la cabeza todavía con un claro oscurecimiento en su lekku.

"En ese caso es tiempo de irme, tengo que asegurarme de revisar si Rex ya mando los reportes al consejo" dijo Anakin sin darle más importancia el asunto mientras caminaba hacia la salida del cuarto en el que se encontraban.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto finalmente despertando del trance en el que había estado y honestamente algo molesta de que su maestro no le dijera algo más antes de irse.

"Ya tienes 15 años y no has besado a nadie ni tenido ningún interés amoroso" dijo Anakin algo serio "Además te escuche hablando con tus amigas por el comunicador y es una pena que fueras la última en besar a alguien considerando que eres la más hermosa de todas."

No sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada con su maestro, por un lado se había preocupado por ella al punto de no querer privarla de algo tan fantástico como el primer beso de una mujer pero por el otro había tomado ventaja de la situación. También había invadido su espacio personal y su confianza aunque a decir verdad había dicho que era la más bonita del montón… así que prefirió dejarlo todo en calma como estaba.

"Gracias maestro" dijo Ahsoka una última vez antes de que su maestro se retirara. "Espero que no se le ocurra aventajarse de mi inocencia alguna otra vez, porque no lo dejare" dijo la joven togruta con un tono juguetón y de broma.

"En ese caso no te dire que planeaba hacer para tu cumpleaños numero 18". Dijo Anakin entre risas ya fuera del cuarto de su padawan y dirijiendose al control de mando improvisado y dejando a una muchacha nerviosa y algo temerosa aunque expectante de lo que podría pasar a un futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Era oficial, Ahsoka estaba agotada hasta el cansancio, quién diría que 5 misiones consecutivas, 2 de estas, planetas llenos de arena como solo pueden ser Jakku y Tatooine agotarían por completo a la joven Togruta.

-Odio la arena- fue todo lo que la padawan dijo antes de entrar a su cuarto ya a bordo del Resolute. –Espera… no la odio, la DETESTO- grito antes de tirar sus ropas al piso y tomar un muy necesitado baño.

A decir verdad el odio de Ahsoka no estaba poco fundamentado y pocas cosas eran merecedoras del odio de la adolescente, los droides y los vegetales estaban en el tope de su lista pero la arena guardaba un lugar especial en ella remarcada con marcador permanente. Un poco de sudor es todo lo que necesita para pegarse a ti y asegurarse de que pases un rato incomodo al meterse incluso en lugares que no debería pero para Ahsoka acarreaba un problema aun mayor y eso era que fastidiaba por completo su ubicación espacial aumentada que le brindaban sus montrals.

Decir que la misión fue un reto de terminar es decir poco, la falta de coordinación, mareos y dolores de cabeza eran horribles y fingir que todo se encontraba bien para no preocupar a su maestro le costó más trabajo de lo que hubiera deseado pero al fin y al cabo todo había resultado y por fin podría tomar una merecida siesta.

-Desde ahora lo digo, dormiré hasta que lleguemos a Coruscant- dijo Ahsoka para si misma al salir del baño ya aseada para después recostarse en su cama y prepararse para dormir.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo una voz al otro extremo de la puerta que fácilmente era reconocible por su tono tan suave o al menos eso decía la joven padawan.

-Claro maestro- dijo la togruta algo molesta por su fallido intento de descansar, sentándose así en el borde de su cama y tañándose sus ojos. Al momento de abrirlos se percató que su maestro la miraba preocupado y un poco ansioso, era… extraño por decir lo menos. Su maestro jamás tenía ese semblante.

-¿Maestro? ¿Se siente bien?- fue todo lo que Ahsoka pudo decir sin las ganas de elaborar más sus cuestionamientos y dejando que Anakin explicara por sí solo.

-Mira Sabionda, solo te quería pedir disculpas, sé que te exigí mucho al pedirte que me acompañaras a Tatooine pero es que solo confió en ti para cuidarme la espalda. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- infirió su maestro antes de proseguir –Sé que estabas cansada después de lo de la infiltración en el planeta Jakku pero nunca pensé que pondría tu vida en peligro y por ello te pido mis más sinceras disculpas mi joven padawan-. Con ello Anakin se arrodillo, junto sus puños y agacho su cabeza esperando que con ello enfatizara su gran remordimiento por lo que había pasado.

Ahsoka se encontraba perpleja y muy confundida incluso algo temerosa de preguntar a su maestro de qué diablos estaba hablando ya que no recordaba ninguna situación de peligro en el que su maestro los hubiera metido además de lo usual claro está. Por otro lado ella no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos durante su "estancia" en el planeta desertico por lo que no podría confirmar aquello tampoco.

Antes de que la togruta pudiera interrogar a su maestro, este decidió aclarar un poco las cosas sintiendo la clara confusión que emanaba de su aprendiz –El droide de batalla que te electrocuto y que casi te remata con un disparo en la cabeza- dijo Anakin esperando aclarar todo el asunto. -¿Lo recuerdas?-

Ahora lo recordaba, en medio de una pelea en un bar, que por cierto su maestro había iniciado, un droide distinto a los que usualmente tienden a ver por su apariencia ajena a los separatistas, por poco la mata si no fuera por la interferencia oportuna de Rex.

Ahsoka ante su pronta iluminación levanto a su maestro y lo invito a tomar asiento a un lado de ella, quien gustosamente lo hizo, para posteriormente contarle acerca de su odio a la arena, los efectos que esta le causaba al pegarse contra sus montrals y en general las sensaciones que esto le acarreaba fisiológicamente y de ahí los síntomas a los que Anakin definía como "cansancio".

Por un lado la joven Togruta odiaba el saber que había hecho preocupar a su maestro nuevamente; ya que por ser tan obstinada y admitir que no se sentía bien había puesto en peligro su vida y con ello la de su maestro. Sin embargo, le dio la oportunidad de hablar con Anakin de temas diferentes de los que usualmente tratan. Se podría decir que todo salió bien.

-¿Entonces ya no tienes ninguna molestia por la arena?- pregunto el caballero jedi ya libre de cualquier molestia aunque algo curioso. –No maestro ya me encuentro bien- contesto la padawan deseando que fuera la última pregunta para finalmente volver a recostarse.

-En ese caso me retiro- y con ello Anakin le dio un beso rápido justo en el centro de sus montrals y se levantó presuroso y con dirección a la salida. Eso sin duda había tomado por sorpresa a la joven togruta quien lo demostró con un claro oscurecimiento en su lekku pero no iba a perder su oportunidad. –Maestro- casi grito llamando la atención de Anakin y deteniéndolo antes de que llegara a la puerta. –Me gustaría otro beso… como el de antes- dijo haciendo referencia al momento que habían compartido un par de meses atrás en el cumpleaños de Ahsoka.

Anakin sonrió claramente recordando aquel momento – A mí también, pero primero tengo que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos- dijo con un semblante un tanto serio pero sin dejar de transmitir esa confianza y calidez que tanto le gustaba a Ahsoka.

-Aterrizaremos en Coruscant en 8 horas- dijo Anakin abriendo la puerta del cuarto de su aprendiz – Y no olvides ponerte algo de ropa, no sería correcto que alguien más te viera desnuda- y con aquel comentario el joven maestro salió del cuarto de su aprendiz quien por cierto apenas se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada de ropa encima.

Ahora deseaba que la hubieran matado en Tatooine y de paso estaba segura de necesitar otro baño con todo el sudor y calor que el tremendo bochorno le estaba ocasionando, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel (angustia, vergüenza, preocupación y miedo por mencionar algunas) pegándose a ella como si de la arena se tratase y Ahsoka DETESTA la arena.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo se había salido de control. ¿Quién podría suponer que besar a tu padawan crearía una posición de eminente decepción y miedo? Aparentemente todos los maestros de la orden jedi a excepción de Anakin.

Nunca se le habría pasado por la mente besar a Ahsoka en su cumpleaños si no hubiera sido por la intromisión de su esposa al momento de decidir que regalarle a la togruta hace ya 4 meses. Claro que para Padme escuchar sobre la conversación de Ahsoka y sus amigas alardeando de besos y relaciones imaginarias por parte de Anakin había formulado en su cabeza una idea del tercer y último obsequio. –El beso perfecto- dijo la senadora suspirando y recordando los momentos que el joven maestro y ella habían compartido en Naboo hace ya tantos años.

Por su parte Skywalker no estaba embelesado pensando en el pasado sino frustrado por no poder hacer cambiar de opinión a su esposa sino todo lo contrario, cada argumento en contra de la idea venía acompañado de un contrargumento por parte de la mujer que poco a poco convencía más y más al joven jedi. Anakin odiaba la manera en que su esposa lo manejaba, Padme tenía un don con las palabras que funcionaba de manera milagrosa para hacer justo lo que ella quería que hicieses… eso o simplemente la amaba demasiado como para decirle que no.

Una sola vez, sin celos, sin explicaciones, sin ataduras y sin formar un lazo más importante que el del maestro y alumna que ya existía y todo justificado por una sola razón, el primer beso de una mujer. Y vaya que Anakin lo había logrado, un tremendo beso que había sido especial, significativo y tierno sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Y todo ello disfrazado de la preocupación de un maestro por el desarrollo emocional de su aprendiz, merecía una medalla, o al menos eso pensaba él.

No se había hablado más del beso, ni una palabra durante 2 meses, no había afectado su relación con Ahsoka en lo absoluto, ella lo había entendido. –Solo una formalidad y nada más- pensó Anakin dándole vueltas al asunto y cerrándolo por completo. O al menos eso seguía pensando justo después de su última misión en Tattoine y a bordo del Resolute.

Cinco misiones sin descanso sí que habían sido un reto, Anakin no lo había querido demostrar pero las últimas dos solo hicieron reforzar su odio a su hogar y hacia el planeta Jakku que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Tattoine. Estaba agotado y molesto, quería terminar la última encomienda del consejo rápidamente, fue estúpido y en cuestión de segundos una labor de reconocimiento en un bar se había convertido en una pelea todo por apresurarse y no pensar en los demás que llevaba consigo. Gritos, disparos, el sonido de los sables blandiéndose, electricidad acompañado de un golpe en seco en el piso para terminar con un único disparo a la cabeza de un robot eran los confusos recuerdos de Anakin sobre lo que había pasado en aquel momento, su padawan yacía en el piso y para el asegurar su bienestar lo era todo. Ella regresaría al Resolute para descansar y él se encargaría de la misión.

Se encontraba parado fuera del cuarto de su padawan avergonzado y trabajando en una disculpa sincera, no era bueno pidiendo perdón sin importar cuanto lo ensayara y los dos lo sabían.

Nunca pensó que al entrar al cuarto de su aprendiz la vería desnuda, después de todo ella lo había dejado pasar. Ahsoka tañándose sus ojos no era más que evidencia de que la joven togruta todavía se encontraba un poco somnolienta y posiblemente no consciente de que no tenía una pizca de indumentaria encima. Si a ella no le importaba a él tampoco, no era la primera vez que la veía desnuda después de todo, vivían en un mismo cuarto en el templo y la mayoría de las veces compartían aposentos a donde la guerra los llevase y aunque la primera vez si había sido incomoda se acostumbraron a ello aunque de vez en cuando les pareciera un poco raro.

Había pedido disculpas a su aprendiz y ella a su maestro, el por ponerla en peligro y ella por ser obstinada y no confiar en él, Habían hablado hasta el cansancio pero ya era tiempo de partir, su padawan estaba cansada y tenía que dejarla dormir. Un rápido beso en sus montrals le habia parecido una buena idea, una demostración de afecto, de cariño… de amor.

Y de pronto esas palabras que Anakin pensó haber evitado salieron de su boca pidiendo otro beso, una demostración de afecto, de cariño… de otro tipo de amor.

Apenas y pudo librarse de lo que le había pedido Ahsoka con tanto deseo, una pobre excusa acompañada de una de sus clásicas miradas habían hecho el truco. -Aterrizaremos en Coruscant en 8 horas- dijo el desviando el tema. – Y no olvides ponerte algo de ropa, no sería correcto que alguien más te viera desnuda- comento por fin dando a conocer la peculiar situación en la que se encontraba su aprendiz

Una puerta cerrada no fue suficiente para evitar que Anakin escuchara el arrebato de vergüenza y angustia que Ahsoka vivía adentro de su cuarto. Solo sonrió para sí mismo y decidió encaminarse hacia su cuarto, un sonido interrumpió su arduo pensar, una llamada en su comunicador que leía Padme en el identificador y que con algo de titubear decidió atender. –¿Aní, estas bien? Pregunto la senadora, -Supe del ataque a Ahsoka, ¿Cómo esta ella?- volvió a interrogar con un claro tono de preocupación en su voz.

Anakin se limitó a escuchar la voz de su esposa y suspiro, después volteo lentamente dirigiendo su mirada a la dirección en la que se encontraba el cuarto de su padawan y al paso de unos segundos contesto –Todo está mal- con clara seriedad en su voz. -¿Por qué Aní?- volvió a interrogar la senadora.

-Porque dejo de ser una formalidad- y con ello Anakin corto la llamada.


	4. Chapter 4

La guerra es horrible, así de simple Ahsoka la describía cuando alguien le preguntaba su opinión sobre dicho tema. Es desastrosa, estremecedora y sin lugar a dudas te abre los ojos a la cruel naturaleza de la vida inteligente, sean humanos, robots o cualquier raza haya afuera en el universo con la capacidad de tomar un blaster y apuntarlo ante los demás.

Sin embargo para la joven padawan, el constante conflicto le brindaba cierta tranquilidad. No era para menos, la niña había crecido rodeada de explosiones y disparos a su alrededor desde que tenía 12 años por lo que la serenidad del templo jedi la desesperaba en vez de lo contrario. Se había vuelto una rutina despertar con el sonido de gritos y alaridos, correr hacia el enemigo con sables en mano y con un batallón detrás de ella, era cosa de todos los días seguir ciegamente a su maestro y alcanzar la tan ansiada victoria, pero sobretodo lo más común que se había vuelto para ella era… el olvidar.

Es fácil despejar la mente en el campo de batalla, dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido o importancia, es sencillo dejar de lamentar las vidas perdidas o los momentos de angustia o vergüenza cuando está el peligro de morir si no das el 100% de uno en la batalla. Un corazón roto, un mar de lágrimas y una decepción por un amor no correspondido eran paulatinamente olvidados por el furor de la pelea en un conflicto bélico que parecía no tener fin y Ahsoka agradecía esto último, de esa forma nunca recordaría.

Habían sido un par de días largos, auxiliar a Lux Bonteri y evitar que lo mataran a sangre fría fue uno de sus más grandes errores. Por hacerlo no solo había desechado toda oportunidad de que tanto la Republica como los Separatistas llegaran a establecer un dialogo para cimentar los primeros pasos hacia la paz sino que había puesto en peligro a la Senadora Amidala llevándose su nave de transporte, Anakin de seguro la mataría. Pero ahí no acababa todo, las razones para justificar su asesinato iban en aumento, dando un recuento rápido de lo ocurrido, se había hecho pasar por la prometida del joven senador para después ser manoseada por una integrante de Deathwatch, sin olvidar que ella y Lux se habían besado culminando con el hecho que Ahsoka había decapitado a 4 integrantes del grupo extremista y matado a muchos más, solamente perfecto como cereza en el pastel.

Su arribo al hangar del templo había sido lento y tortuoso, sabía que su maestro estaría esperándola justo afuera de la nave, mentalmente Ahsoka "sabia" como se desarrollaría todo; primero su maestro le gritaría y haría una escena en grande ameritándose el que un montón de personas los voltearan a ver, en segundo lugar la ignoraría hasta llegar a sus aposentos donde nuevamente la atacaría verbalmente dándole más tiempo a ella para planear una forma de decirle la verdad sin que esto la sentenciara a una guardia en la biblioteca del templo.

La sorpresa de Ahsoka al no encontrar a su maestro a simple vista al momento de salir de su nave fue demasiada –Mi maestro jamás se perdería de una oportunidad de regañarme- dijo la togruta para sí misma antes de emprender su presuroso viaje hacia el cuarto que ella y su maestro compartían con una visible cara de angustia y preocupación.

Al llegar al cuarto no decidió tocar y en cambio arremetió contra la puerta abriéndola de par en par e introduciéndose a la oscuridad que permeaba toda la habitación.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto Anakin quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón en medio del cuarto oscuro.

Aquella pregunta pudo haber significado muchas cosas, su maestro pudo haberse referido a lo que había pasado en la cumbre diplomática, o quizás a la decisión de tomar una nave gubernamental con un fugitivo separatista, posiblemente se refería al deseo de saber en general que diablos había pasado en los dos días que no se había comunicado con él. Pero Ahsoka lo conocía demasiado bien, se refería a Lux y nada más.

-No pasó nada-. Contesto Ahsoka intentando mentir y fallando miserablemente mientras tomaba asiento al borde de la cama que se encontraba a 2 metros de donde Anakin estaba sentado.

El maestro jedi mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos manteniendo su mirada todo el tiempo en la joven togruta. -¿Se besaron? Pregunto mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre la silla esperando con un poco de ansias la respuesta.

-Si- dijo Ahsoka manteniendo su mirada fija en los ojos de su maestro. Anakin no había esperado tal respuesta, se inclinó un poco más y cubrió su cara con las dos manos debatiendo en que decirle a su padawan ante tal revelación, barajeo algunas opciones pero al final decidió ir con la frase más cliché que pudo haber pensado. -Sabes que eso es en contra de…-

-No- dijo Ahsoka de pronto y casi gritando. Se encontraba de pie y claramente alterada, sus puños estaban cerrados y su mirada seguía fija en su maestro pero esta vez con más firmeza que antes.

–No termines esa frase.- dijo nuevamente la togruta dando un paso hacia su maestro y apuntándolo con el dedo. –No tienes el derecho de decir eso-

Sin lugar a dudas esto tomo por sorpresa al joven maestro jedi pero no lo saco de sus casillas, Anakin decidió mantener su calma, uno de los dos tenía que guardar la compostura y si Ahsoka no lo hacía entonces él estaba obligado a hacerlo como maestro.

-¿Te toco? cuestiono el caballero jedi sabiendo que esa pregunta podría acarrear muchos problemas pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario para el saber si ese tipo Bonteri se había aprovechado de su padawan y si lo había hecho lo lamentaría mucho.

-No te incumbe maestro- dijo Ahsoka más alterada y con clara rabia en la pronunciación de sus palabras.

-¿Eso es un sí? Volvió a incurrir Anakin ahora si claramente preocupado y finalmente levantándose del sillón en el que había estado sentado todo este tiempo.

-Es mi vida maestro- dijo Ahsoka tratando de calmarse y buscando una salida de la conversación que ahora estaban teniendo y que temía evolucionara hacia temas más severos.

-Corrección, es nuestra vida, somos Jedi y más importante aún Maestro y padawan- dijo el joven castaño tomando a su aprendiz del brazo en un intento fallido de llamar su atención y redirigir su mirada nuevamente a la suya.

-No es nuestra, es mía y puedo hacer con ella lo que me plazca así que DEJAME EN PAZ- grito la joven togruta para posteriormente librarse del agarre de su maestro y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto para salir inmediatamente.

La calma de Anakin había desaparecido por completo no aceptaría una actitud tan insolente de su aprendiz -¿Quién crees que eres? Vuelve aquí jovencita esto no ha acabado- dijo el jedi elevando su voz pero fallando en evitar que su padawan continuara su caminar hacia la salida de su habitación. -AHSOKA ASHLA TANO REGRESA- grito como último recurso a pesar de que estaba seguro que llamaría la atención de todo el templo.

Ahsoka se detuvo de golpe, nunca antes alguien había usado su segundo nombre, lo odiaba a decir verdad, era un constante recordatorio de la vida que había dejado atrás en su natal Shili, un nombre ceremonial usado solamente por los sabios de su aldea, un nombre que evocaba sentimientos y promesas que jamás serian cumplidas.

-No eres mi pareja, no eres mi hermano y definitivamente NO ERES MI PADRE ASI QUE DA UN PASO HACIA ATRÁS- amenazo la togruta encendiendo sus sables y dirigiéndolos hacia donde se encontraba su perplejo maestro quien solamente se limitaba a ver la amenazante posición de ataque que su padawan había adquirido lista para atacar ante el más mínimo pretexto.

Anakin no sabía que hacer más que solo verla, algo en ella había cambiado, sus pupuilas se encontraban muy dilatadas, podía ver como un par de colmillos salían de su boca, por otra lado su lekku cambio su tonalidad azul a una negra que chocaba con un blanco más fuerte de lo normal, sus montrals habían crecido un poco y sus picos se veían afilados. Por ultimo su piel adquirió un tono marrón muy parecido al del jumper que siempre traía puesto y su pigmentación blanca de la cara no estaba presente.

El maestro jedi no sabía que había orillado a Ahsoka a este extremo, posiblemente la pelea verbal era un factor pero a decir verdad estos conflictos eran algo común para los dos jedi quienes tenían una actitud muy parecida a pesar de negarlo ante todo que lo afirmara. Barajeo sus cartas buscando decir algo que tranquilizara a su aprendiz pero cada opción se veía peor que la otra y otra metida de pata y estaba seguro de que la adolescente se abalanzaría a matar sin duda alguna. No que Anakin no pudiera ganarle a su aprendiz en un duelo pero no quería llegar a eso.

-Lo siento- susurro Anakin en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ahsoka lo escuchara –Solo quería saber si todo estaba bien, odiaría que alguien se aprovecharía de ti o peor que alguien te rompiera el corazón-

-Tú ya lo hiciste- respondió Ahsoka de inmediato –Las atenciones, los regalos, el beso, tus cariños, todo eso me enamoro ¿lo sabias? Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente importante como para que tú te hayas atrevido a romper el código, el héroe sin miedo, el elegido me había elegido a mí de entre todas las mujeres para darle un beso… ¿acaso tienes idea de lo que eso significo para mi Anakin? – pregunto Ahsoka sollozando pero con la mirada fija en su maestro. – No tienes idea de cuánto me dolió el saber que todo había sido una idea de la senadora Amidala, de tu esposa de hecho y peor aún de mi única amiga… te odio.- y con ello había finalmente revelado su verdadero enojo –Como te atreves a decirme que no rompa el código que tu rompiste- dijo esta vez susurrando y desactivando sus sables pero manteniendo ahora una mirada hacia el piso con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Un par de brazos tomaron a Ahsoka por sorpresa, Anakin había despabilado finalmente y decidió ante su mejor juicio abrazar a su aprendiz y no dejarla ir por nada del mundo. Ella no se quejó y al paso de unos segundos regreso el abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su maestro y descargando todas sus lágrimas y ahogando los múltiples sollozos y gritos que eran clara evidencia de la pena que cargaba sobre ella y que no podía soportar más. Anakin se limitó a escucharla y acariciar la parte trasera de sus montrals en un intento de tranquilizarla, múltiples lo sientos, no es tu culpa fue mía y soy un idiota, emanaban de la boca del maestro jedi en un intento de calmar al manojo de nervios que en ese momento tenía entre sus brazos.

Dos horas después Ahsoka se encontraba ya en su estado normal, tanto físico y fisiológico, recostada en su cama y descansando obviamente agotada. Finalmente ella y su maestro habían hablado de todo e incluso más, estaba satisfecha, tal vez jamás podrían tener una relación del tipo que ella había anhelado hace ya un tiempo pero si habían formado un lazo afectivo, uno que solo miembros de una misma familia podían tener. Una gran sonrisa embellecía sus labios y un sueño pesado finalmente la haría dejar el pasado atrás, no olvidarlo, sino asimilarlo y enfrentar lo que se antepusiera en su camino. El campo de batalla había dejado de ser una excusa y aquello siempre lo recordaría.


End file.
